greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Maltusians
History Origin The Maltusians were an ancient race of Humanoids that evolved on the planet Maltus in Space Sector 3001. As was the case with many of the lifeforms on their homeworld, this species benefited in their evolutionary from microscopic symbiotes that gave them remarkable abilities. This allowed them to compete in a constant struggle for survival in their harsh ecosystem. In time, they gradually evolved from being simple primitives that battled reptilian dinosaurs to forming tribal groups that dominated the surface of their world. These early Maltusians were known to had even possessed a pantheon of deities with the chief god being the creator Daalon. His children were the Triarch that rebelled against their father and killed him with the act horrifying them to the point that they abandoned Maltus. This ancient legend as well as the myth of the demonic Predator and other monsters being born from Daalon's blood would be a well known tale of their earliest times with a prophecy stating that the Triarch would return to remake Maltus into a paradise. In time, the population on Maltus exploded to the point that the Maltusians overpopulated their world. This time saw their civilization splintering into many great tribes that fought one another in a series of violent and terrible conflicts with one another. One of these factions were known to had unleashed a lethal virus onto the planet's ecosystem that was designed to target the symbiotes within the Maltusian body. Millions of Maltusians were infected as a result and these individuals died as they struggled to feed themselves without their microscopic partners. During this era, a number of tribes survived the devastation and isolated themselves based on their gender. The males housed themselves in the polar city of Aps and they worked to find a cure for the disease with the aid of the female inhabitants of the city of Zamar. A thousand years later, the two cities managed to find a cure for the plague and managed to eliminate it from their homeworld. This was the start of a firm partnership between Aps and Zamar who began to raise their children in safe laboratory conditions. This gradually saw the people of Aps devoting their time to the arts of science whilst the females of Zamar grew crops and cared for animals in order to feed their large population. In time, the surviving Maltusians believed that they needed a group to watch over and guide the next generation thus leading to them renaming themselves as the Oans. Slowly, over the coming years, the Maltusians continued in their evolution and began to develop a greater level of control over their bodies. This ability known as "guardpower" allowed them to eliminate disease and even extend their own lifespan for each generation as well as perform acts that were deemed as miracles to others which became the height of their civilization around ten billion years ago. However, a crisis emerged when the children of Aps showed a lack of maturity in relation to their abilities with several using their powers in reckless manners that saw the extinction of countless species on Maltus. Various attempts were made to control this problem but all these failed and the root of the issue was due to the lack of maturity of the younger generation. Thus, the Maltusians decided to stop breeding with the segregation of the sexes having its root within this period of their history. The Coming of the Exodus By this point in their history, all the Maltusians were immortals and capable of remarkable feats. Their elders devoted their time to the study of science with no secret existing which they could not unlock eventually with their great lifespans. The height of their civilization was around ten billion years ago where the Maltusians neither needed to eat nor sleep as they strode around their world like giants whilst their children had the ability to manipulate the world with their minds. In this time, the scientific Maltusians believed that they did not know the true essence of light. However, as they were immortal, they had endless time to study it and eventually solve it. It was during this time that the Maltusians began to learn of the existence of The Glow with the first member of their kind being able to manipulate the Emotional Spectrum being a female by the name of Killala who wielded the power of the Green Flame of Oa. At some point during their early history, the Maltusians became keenly aware of the Emotional Spectrum and learnt of the existence of the Life Entity on the planet Earth. Sensing its importance and the danger of the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum, the early Oans decided to take these Entities with the task they left in the hands of one of their own who was known as Krona. This period saw the capture of the Parallax Entity who was imprisoned in a box whilst the route to the Ophidian Entity on Okaara in the Vega System was present within Krona's laboratory. Among the many experiments conducted by the Oans was the capture of small lizard animals on Maltus which they believed held the capacity for great intelligence and thus they began a series of genetic manipulation on the creatures that were passed to each successive generation which in turn led to the ultimate emergence of the Psions species. The great civilization of the Maltusians by this point weaved a complex and elaborate lie about their ascendance to power. This saw an Oan by the name of Dawlakispokpok attempted to hide his peoples origins but stating that his people had always existed and thus were the first beings in existence who created the universe. This fabricated origin story was meant to prevent those with the capacity for time travel to witness the beginnings of Maltusian civilization when they were a violent and brutal race. In order to ensure that trespassers believed this tale, Dawlakispokpok created the image of a massive hand clutching at a nebula full of stars. This act led to the scientist Krona developing an obsession with the origins of creation. At the time, he was tasked with guiding the young Herupa Hando Hu but he became fixated on his own experiments into the beginning of the universe despite the express law given by the Oan Council that forbade such an act. When Appa Ali Apsa and the Oan Council moved to stop Krona, he used his Time-Viewer to witness creation itself which led to a link between the start of creation to the end of time which led to entropy being introduced into the cosmos. In the resultant explosion, according to legend, evil was let loose into the universe and led to the creation of the Anti-Matter Universe. The incident also robbed the universe of a billion years of potential life and energy which meant that it may lack the energy to create a new Big Bang when the universe contracted itself once more thus possibly ending the cycle of rebirth of the cosmos. For his crimes, Krona's physical form was disassembled on a molecular level and he was transformed into a disembodied mass of energy with the punishment to journey across the universe forever. At some point, the Maltusians were known to had displaced their homeworlds moon of Turi after sensing evil from it and were unaware that it was because the Qwardians had hidden the Void Hound on the planetoid. Within the next few million years, the planet Maltus had become a dreary and barren world due to the overpopulation issue. Thus, a large segment of the population decided to depart the world in a grand exodus in order to colonise new planets. In the midst of their ruined homeworld, the primitive experiment that uplifted a native lizard species began to develop in imitation of their creators where they attempted to learn more about their origins. Using the tools of the Maltusians, they gradually evolved into a scientifically based civilization that eventually departed Maltus in search for their makers. The Great Diaspora The ancestors of the Maltusians departed for new worlds in the cosmos with the primary group settling on the planet Oa at the centre of the universe. There, the males adopted the mantle of Guardians of the Universe as penance for the crimes of Krona and sought to enforce order, peace and justice on the cosmos as well as ensure that it would be reborn once it had contracted into the primal atom whereupon a new Big Bang would emerge. They also influenced their own evolution by changing their form into shorter, white haired beings which they continued to maintain after that time. At this point, they decided that the best method to combat evil and set aside their personal desires was by casting off emotions from themselves. Thus, they created the Book of Oa which shielded them from the Emotional Spectrum's influence. However, this view was not shared by their female counterparts who instead desired to revel in their passions and they departed Oa for the planet Zamaron where they named themselves the Zamarons. A further splintering amongst the male population of Oa emerged over the method of combating evil which saw a number of these Maltusians abandoning the planet and adopting the mantle of Controllers who sought their own methods at defeating evil. Both Oa and Zamaron were not the only planets that the Maltusians departed to as there were other worlds that the migrating race arrived on. It was believed that the Maltusians had settled on over a million planets where divergent civilizations began to form. Some of these managed to flourish on their new homeworlds whilst others fell to primitive barbarism. Among the colonies that emerged included a vessel that landed on the planet Earth where a tribe of Maltusians lived in secret amongst mankind and became known as Lephrechauns. This group eventually lost all knowledge of their ancestral roots and powers whilst they retained an isolationist existence on the planet. A more aggressive counterpart decided to prop themselves as deities and became known as the Mesopotamian Gods that led a campaign of terror on the inhabitants of Earth in the year 3000 BC until they were imprisoned by Istar. This attempt to ensure their species survival left the planet Maltus ruined but still in the gripes of overpopulation that continued to plague it for the centuries that followed. Aftermath By the modern age, the inhabitants of Maltus believed that the ancient prophecy of the Triarch came to pass when three gigantic beings began the process to recreate the planet. This saw the Green Lantern Corps, the Darkstars and L.E.G.I.O.N. emerge on the scene to protect the inhabitants when it was ultimately learnt that the Triarch besieging he planet were artificial constructs created by a rogue Controller masquerading as their father Daalon. During the invasion of the known worlds by the superpowered warlord Starro, a number of Maltusian refugees made their way to the planet Voorl on the outskirts of the Vega System where they shared the world with similarly displaced Gordarians and Karnans. Afterwards, Maltus fell under the watch of L.E.G.I.O.N. who formed a contract with its inhabitants to protect the planet from outside threats. Appearance The Maltusians have a very humanoid anatomy. Unlike humans however, they have grey-blue skin. Their hair is black or white (Killala being shown white hair, and Krona with black). Having the ability to manipulate the Glow, and being so very far evolved, they have the ability to manipulate their own appearance at will, but tend not to do so Notes *Much of the early backstory on the Maltusians was seen in Secret Origins #23 and later expanded in Green Lantern: Ganthet's Tale. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Maltusians